


Someday You'll Find Me

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Tara's World [4]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Curses, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Female Character of Color, Gen, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Mystery, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sexual Content, Soul-Searching, Surprise Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I follow the road at night, Just hoping to find. Which puzzle piece fell out of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold and Loveless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheshe073](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshe073/gifts), [Yalegirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/gifts), [Arianna2076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna2076/gifts), [madameprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameprime/gifts), [misssweetsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssweetsweet/gifts), [SimoneDeveaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneDeveaux/gifts), [madisonphoenixrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonphoenixrising/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts), [ArriannaBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriannaBlood/gifts), [ChronicWriterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/gifts), [WifeOfAPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeOfAPoet/gifts), [juju0268](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/gifts), [mimi45961](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi45961/gifts), [BabyDollRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDollRebel/gifts), [ktann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktann/gifts), [MsPoisonIvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPoisonIvey/gifts), [vstaff75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vstaff75/gifts).



> Eric Northman, vampire Sherriff of Area Five is ordered by the Queen of Louisiana to investigate accusations about a Coven of Necromancers in his area. Witches who control the dead are very dangerous to vampires. He soon discovers his long lost love is hiding a very dark secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you've suffered,  
> But I don't want you to hide...  
> It's cold and loveless,  
> I won't let you be denied...  
> Soothing,  
> I'll make you feel pure...  
> Trust me,  
> You can be sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This entire fic is in Eric Northman’s POV. This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a short story.

 

 

  

 

I patiently waited as the sun dipped below the horizon, I felt eager to start my night. I had received a tip that a Coven opened a Wiccan novelty shop in the town of Bon Temps. This would be of no concern, but this particular Coven is rumored to be powerful enough to control the dead. The leader is said to be a formidable voodoo priestess from New Orleans.

Needless to say, this is a serious concern; I needed no invitation when I arrive at the shop just before it closed.

As I open the doors and enter, I am immediately struck by the fragrance of honey, skåne and pure sunshine. I paused in disbelief.

Could it be her?

It's been nearly a decade, but it would take centuries for me to forget a creature so enthralling. My question was pleasantly confirmed when my beautiful long lost Goddess emerged from the back of the shop.

When our eyes met, I knew she had not forgotten me. My fangs dropped as I took her in. Her smell was inebriating, filling the room as she approached me.

"Eric Northman?" The beauty gazed at me bashfully, my stare causing her sweet smelling blood to rise to the surface.

"What brings you to Moon Goddess?" She questions me from behind the counter. For a fleeting moment, I'd forgotten why I was there. I wanted nothing more than to become reacquainted with my sexy runaway lover.

Alas, as Sheriff, I must first uphold my duties.

"Your coven has taken residence in my jurisdiction, tell me why." Her rich and smoky doe eyes narrowed, showing her displeasure.

"Is it a crime to open up a Wiccan supply shop here?" She wet her plum fuckable lips, then bit them inwards, peering at me with disapproval.

"It is a crime to practice necromancy on Vampires," I answer, while eagerly awaiting her response.

And then she giggled...she fucking giggled. I had tried to erase her adorable laugh from my memory. But I quickly gather, I will never forget anything about her.

"I don't know what the fuck you talkin about Thor! My High Priestess only conjure spirits of recently deceased." She callously rolled her almond-shaped eyes. "Humans…that's our main source of money. People wanna know about wills and buried treasures and shit."

Her heels clicked as she saunters around the counter and pressed her backside against it giving me an eyeful of her dangerous curves.

I'm in awe, after all these years she is still breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a sexy little purple corset -blouse, giving me a perfect view of her luscious cleavage. And skin-tight black jeans that hugged her shapely hips. She looked fucking edible.

"We haven't the power or any reason to summon vampires. Hell, we can't even get Ole Uncle Bob to speak with us most of the time. The spirit must be willing."

Oh the fire that burns within her. Fucking hot...After all this time, nothing has changed.

I listened intently, surveying her eyes for any signs of dishonesty, listening consistently to her heartbeat. Her pulse remained calm, steady. She was telling the truth.

"Why did you choose Bon Temps as your place of residence..?" I questioned, still inspecting her face diligently for any signs of deception.

"I never told you Blondie, but I was born here. Not Shreveport. My friend Holly sold me this shop for a very reasonable price. It was practically the only thing the coven and I could afford."

"I see," I nodded and after brief contemplation, I had come to the conclusion that out of all the unsavory things that surround me constantly, Tara Thornton and her Moon Goddess Emporium was not one of them.

"I forgot how beautiful you are," I admit, unable to bite back my signature dirty smile.

"Still the charmer I see," she replied shyly. My flattery caused her heartbeat to hasten. In response, her breath quickened and she swallowed hard, she shifted her neck in the most alluring way.

"I was just about to close the shop and make the night deposit." Her scent splashed over me making my eyes close involuntarily.

I stifled a groan.

"Then let me take you home," I suggested, and then I closed the space between us. Moving at vampire speed, I was in front of her before she could blink. Now, I was inches from her face, but she didn't move, and I inhaled her sweet scent again.

"You think you gonna get some tonight?" she tisked, looking up at me through long, fluttering eyelashes. She took a few long deep breaths, enchanting me with the rise and fall of her bountiful breasts as she did so.

"I only want to make sure you arrive home without harm, you are alone with a bank-bag full of earnings," I said innocently.

"Oh, well, I thought you were…Never mind" She said, her eyes darted away from my face. I was thrilled when I saw a hint of regret cross her face.

My mind raced with the images of her completely nude, her shapely legs spread wide and her searing pussy glowing with wetness as I thrust into her without abandon.

"Tara," I said trying to sound offended. "Were you implying that my act of kindness was a ploy to get you home and have passionate primal sex with you?" Against my will my voice came out rasping, loaded with desire.

"Don't even think about it Viking." She sassed, but her body could not lie. The sweet aroma of her arousal was undeniable. I had to clamp down on my straining bulge. I purred, knowing full well it would be a pleasure if she yielded to me. Of course, I would never touch her against her will. She would give herself to me willingly. And I gave her an unmistakable leer, letting her know I was not leaving her side until she was safely home.

She arched her raven brow and then smiles and hands me the red bank-bag. My fingertips lightly brushed hers. Her skin was still soft as silk and I found I hungered to touch more of it.

"I'll take the money to the bank in the morning. I'm just ready to go home, relax on my porch and drink frozen margaritas."

She leaned over the counter giving me another wonderful eyeful of her stunning backside. My jeans tightened even more. She grabbed her keys, purple clutch purse, and black jean jacket.

"Alone?" I ask, as she locked the shop and set the security alarms.

Her mahogany eyes coarsely rolled. "Yes, alone Northman, no boyfriend, if that's what you're fishing for..."

I had figured that much. Only a foolish man would allow a woman like Tara to be alone at night. We stepped outside and I opened the door to my Corvette for her. The drive was brief and silent, she lives less than a half-mile away from her shop.

I walked her to the porch and as she unlocked her door, in my mind, I questioned if this would be goodbye again. She turned to me and I handed her the bank-bag.

"Thank you." She murmured coyly.

We stared, locked on each other's eyes for a moment and I wondered why she had left me with no explanation.

We were so great together.

I had met Tara about a month after the launch of Fangtasia. It was 2000 when she came storming into my office just an hour before the club opened. The alluring, woman was upset, screaming at me, demanding that I stop glamoring her roommate Ginger for her mind was turning to mush.

She was bold, foolishly so and in all my years, I'd never come across anyone that smelled as sweet as her. Out of all the beauties I've known, Tara Mae is certainly a sight to behold, sultry eyes, which hold wisdom that one so young should not carry. A long, wavy, raven mane falls seductively down her back and her petite, yet shapely curves commanded my attention.

Simply put, her ass is fucking flawless.

It is ridiculous what she does to me.

I licked my lips and spoke. "Let me in Tara."

She pulled her lip between her teeth and stepped away. "Why... so you can have primal sex with me?"

My cock throbbed and my fangs ached at the thought. "You'd rather be alone tonight with alcohol?"

Like me, Tara has locked her emotions away. But no matter how many women I bed, Tara's face will always be the only one I see. After a long moment, which felt like time without end, she inhaled a shuddering breath and said, "It's better than spending my night falling in love with a vampire."

I could have sworn I felt my dead heart flutter in response to her confession. Only Tara could draw such a reaction from me.

She's afraid to fall in love with me.

Is that the reason she ran?

"You were the one who demanded the no-strings-attached deal."

"You wanted a blood bond…" she sighed heavily again. "I-I wasn't ready."

I did not blame her. Being at my side would come with challenges. But I always believed Tara could handle it. She's beautiful, clever, and formidable.

Fuck, she's practically a vampire already.

"Are you ready now?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Slow and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to reconcile the violence in your heart...  
> I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask...  
> I want to exorcise the demons from your past...  
> I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart...

 

 

 

"NO! Eric...I-I mean, I don't know...Jesus Christ..." she sighed and took another step back in defeat, moving her body just enough for me to enjoy minor shivers in her cleavage. I could practically smell her ever-growing arousal in the air. Her body was screaming for me. There was some fear in her eyes that was just as palpable.

Tara is deeply troubled. But I've known that for a long time now.

My eyes could not stop taking her in. I was unsure how much time I would have in her presence, and although she made a valiant attempt to hide it, she was doing the same.

"You think you can just show up again," she tossed all the items in her hands on a nearby table, "And just like that I'm your fang-banger again?"

"My Lover again…" I corrected her.

She paused for a moment to absorb the single word that defined us a decade ago. Tara and I were lovers, passionate and true.

No other blood or sex could compare. She was the only one I hungered for, all I needed. With her, I was satisfied. When my blue-eyed gaze met her uncertain brown eyes and I cursed every single god responsible for making her even lovelier than I had remembered.

"I-I can't, I just can't Eric. Things... So much has happened…changed since I left."

And then she shut the door.

All of my fears, all of my reasons for keeping away over the years engulfed me at once as I listen to the finality of the door locks connect. Her backside made a light thud sound as it hit the door. I could hear the stifled sounds of sobbing.

Normally crying humans irritated me, but hearing Tara cry was different.

Since her departure from my life, I'd only kept up with her movements through the reports made by my long-time friend, Deputy Stan Baker. His orders were to always stay in the periphery of her travels and activities- to remain out of sight. His instructions were to only intervene if she was in immediate danger and to contact me if that ever happened or if her travels took her beyond his boundaries, so I could then make new provisions for her security.

Looking out for her well-being was the least I could do when she had done the same for me and my progeny. The night after Tara and I had finally consummated our relationship, the scorned ex-sought vengeance. Pam and I sat on the stage laughing at the sobbing woman shouted incantations at us.

Tara rushed in, a beacon amidst the brazen dye jobs, bloodshot eyes and weathered fatigued flesh… and I was entertained even more as my beautiful, saucy lover slapped and pushed her ex all the way out of my bar and into the parking lot.

Tara warned us, she said Sarah Newlin is a powerful High Priestess. I took no heed to her warning until I awakened the following night.

I was roused by the sounds of Pam having a full-blown fit. In frustration, I sat up from my coffin and ran my hands through my hair. A large patch of hair- still connected to my scalp slid off into my hand. She stopped her wailing, turned to me and we gasp in unison. Her flesh was decaying. She lifted her hand to touch her cheek, a chunk of skin slid off.

Tara, going against her coven, risking being shunned from her community forever, acted fast. She frantically and literally searched the world for a cure. By the time she got back from Spain, Pam and I were unsightly, rotten corpses, too weak to feed. Using her magic, she reversed the spell and even fed us her blood.

She took care of us, she saved us and for that, I will always be grateful. The only thing Tara asked in return was that I not retaliate and kill Sarah. I obeyed her wish, but the damage had already been done. The fight between the two witches caused a rift in the once united coven. So Tara, her Elders, and her Apprentices left the safety of the coven to start anew.

I'm not sure how long I stood on Tara's rickety porch, but eventually, I gathered my wits and left.

 


	3. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You trick your lovers,  
> That you're wicked and divine...  
> You may be a sinner,  
> But your innocence is mine...  
> Please me...  
> Show me how it's done...

My progeny, the former Victorian brothel Madame delivered me a piss-poor selection of blood-whores. My cock was so fucking hard from seeing Tara in the flesh, I feared, I would damage one of the emaciated females in unrestrained frustration. And even though I badly yearned for a release, I knew finding a woman that could compare to Tara's curvaceous body in a bar full of used up whores, was simply not going to happen.

Only Tara was a breath of fresh air in my unused chest.

Still, I have much to be grateful for. A vampire my age does not require much blood; this allowed me to dismiss the homely blood-whore after I had my fill of her dismal O positive blood. It was obvious that over the years her blood has become tainted by her poor diet and recreational drug use.

I leaned back further in my chair and closed my eyes, and all I see is her, piercing my heart with her rich brown eyes. Those lovely eyes held the same fiery spirit I'd beheld the night she burst into my life, so long ago.  Every moment we shared will always remain permanently etched in my mind as I replayed what my beauty said to me tonight. She mentioned the blood bond that I had offered and how things had changed. Her words had been stained with regret. Perhaps, she had a change of heart and marriage and children is what she desires now. Because time was something I had an unlimited amount of, I knew there was always the possibility she would not want to be mine. While I can provide for her in every way and spoil her beyond her wildest dreams, a traditional marriage and offspring, I cannot give her. I am more than willing to offer her a lifelong commitment if she chooses, but not without a ritualistic 'turning' and a night spent buried underground.  It was possible her sentiments were merely brought on by my own romantic fantasies. She'd left undisclosed desires in my heart for a very long time and those same yearnings haunt me to this day.

The clicking sounds of designer heels and the smell of expensive perfume tore me from my thoughts. "Yes Pam," I turn to greet my irksome child as she storms into my office uninvited.

"She misses you. She said, annoyance cascading through in her voice, "And you obviously miss her, so why aren't you two humping like rabbits?"

Normally, I counted on Pam to keep me sensible. I knew the moment I chose to make her vampire, her aptitude to see all sides of any given situation and her acute logic of survival complemented my own. Needless to say, I respected her opinion on most things. However, she didn't comprehend my unrelenting fascination with Tara. She didn't understand the complexity of my emotions whenever her name was spoken in my presence. But even I was surprised by her opinion of Tara Thornton. Still, I refused to answer her question.

Honestly, I was still reeling over the fact that Tara had just shunned me.

"Close the bar and bring my earnings for the night." I dismissed her and not a second after she left my thoughts returned to the events that reunited me with Tara.

The tip I'd been given about The Moon Goddess Coven was from the century-year-old vampire Bill Compton, Queen Sophie Ann's loyal servant. He was sent to Bon Temps to retrieve her pet.

Interestingly, Sophie's pet Hadley Hale is the half-sister of Tara's spellcasting ex Sarah Newlin. I was told Sophie's pet had rebelled and wanted to instill fear into Sophie Ann, so she told the Queen that her sister's Coven could cast a spell so powerful, she'd become a mindless slave to witches.

What I must find out if Sophie's pet was merely bluffing or is there truth in what she claimed. I always held that if the scorned witch could find a way to end me she would do so.

 

 


	4. Hunt and Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I follow the road at night,  
> Just hoping to find...  
> Which puzzle piece fell out of me...

 

The next night, I abruptly enter the doors of Moon Goddess Emporium a woman hastily approached me as if she was expecting me.

"Where the fuck is she?" She squealed, her dusky colored eyes boldly, foolishly locked onto mine. "You better tell me!" She balled her fist and shook it at me as if that would somehow intimidate me. These witches are certainly a brave bunch; if her presence was not so irritating, I'd be amused.

Instead, I gave her no response, I had become distracted by the traces of Tara's sweet aroma lingering in the air. She has not been at the shop since last night.

"Sookie," I hear a calm voice call out from the back room of the store and then an 'older' woman emerged from behind the black curtain, "If he knew where Tara was he wouldn't be here looking for her." She places a comforting hand on the shoulder of the scrawny, bottled-blonde in the silly sun-dress; but it does little to calm her and she continues to hiss at me.

"Oh this pasty fucker knows something," She continues to try me, stepping too close to me and I pick up a smell of her bad breath and nauseating bargain perfume, "we all know he's a goddamn stalker."

I warn her with a menacing growl, her eyes buck and she steps back in her place. I battle with the urge to toss her further back into the trailer-park from which she came. The older woman senses my annoyance and dismisses the dim-witted woman to the break room and the annoying human finally dismissed herself.

"Hello Eric, I'm Holly Cleary, if you don't know where Tara is then," she takes a long despairing sigh, "well, we really need your help."

My heart had stopped beating a thousand years before, but hearing this was like dying all over again.

"Holly, please explain." Where else could Tara be in this bumpkin-town if not here or at home?

I'd done my research on Holly Cleary after Tara mentioned her as the seller of the Moon Goddess. Holly was an Elder of the Franconia Circle. She chose to remain neutral when the Coven divided and moved back to her hometown of Bon Temps. At some point, Tara got word of this and convinced Holly to join her. Tara then bought her shop, rented two of Holly's houses, a small 2 bedroom home for herself and a grand, 6 bedroom home for her dozen followers. Funded by Tara, The Onyx Moon Coven is currently being built from the ground up. It seems my wayward lover has more revenue than she's led me to believe. I'll need to to do more research and investigate Stan's reports to know more.

"Normally I wouldn't worry, Tara is always late to work, but last night when she called me...she sounded intoxicated and she was crying. I couldn't really understand what she was talking about, but she mentioned seeing you. So when she didn't show by noon I figured she was sleeping off a hangover." she said reaching for a tissue on the counter, her eyes had begun to pool with tears as she recounted the events.

"So I went to her house with some coffee, only to find the front door ripped apart and the place completely trashed. Odd thing is, nothing seemed to be missing, the bank-bag with several hundreds of dollars was on the vanity, her purse, with her ID, credit cards, everything was there…everything but Tara." Her display of profound concern made it evident to me, that she cared deeply for Tara.

"I see," is all I said in response, it was all I could offer as comfort to her. At that moment, my mind was bombarded with turmoil, my blood fucking boiled with anger. If something happens to Tara, I don't know what I'd…

"Tara has known all these years that you've kept an eye on her." She said, interrupting my thoughts, this was astonishing, I had no idea... "I knew it would not be long before you showed up." She continued, and a wary smile emerged from her. "And I'm glad you did."

"Please contact me if you hear from her," I ask and hand her my card, she takes it and nods her agreement.

And I speed off, fuck the car, I fly to her house. When I get there, the scene was just as Holly described and I'm immediately taken aback by the scent of a vampire, I could not tell if there had been one or many. I also caught the stench of a wolf.

I didn't understand. What would vampires and wolves want with Tara?

 


	5. Wicked and Devine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But did you know,  
> That when it snows,  
> My eyes become large and,  
> The light that you shine can be seen...  
> Baby,  
> I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray...  
> Ooh,  
> The more I get of you,  
> The stranger it feels, yeah...

I phoned Stan, and unlike him, he didn't answer. I left him an urgent message and afterward, I went back to the Moon-Goddess Emporium to retrieve my car and drove home. All of the files I need to review are there, hidden away from Pamela's prying eyes.

And I start from the beginning.

The last night I spent with Tara was in September, the year- 2001. I didn't need any file to jog my memory of that; every moment with her was still fresh in my mind.

Every moment with her is unforgettable.

At the time, The Queen had sent another one of her lackeys- Liam McKnight to spy on me. She does this when she's desperate for money, which is all the time. Since I had paid off my debt to her, she was looking for another way to extort money from me. Normally the presence of the Queen's spies would not bother me, but that night she sent a fool and he made the mistake of fucking with Tara. I failed to watch Liam properly and I made the error of thinking he had left for the night. Tara often goes to my office to wait for me once the bar is closed and I am conducting the task of compensating the staff, she had done this many times before, but this time, she caught Liam red-handed, snooping around in my file cabinet. She scolded him, sassed him, and even threaten to report him to me. None of this mattered, the idiot got one glimpse of her beauty, one whiff of Tara's immaculate scent and like a fiend with absolutely no restraint, he attacked her.

With my keen ears, I heard her scream out in sheer horror. I was in my office in less than a second. A trance took over and I became a beserker-fury engulfed me and, I ripped him apart; literally, both of his arms and I tossed the offensive limbs across the room. The hands that dared lay a hand on what was mine; and I then went for his most valued appendage and ripped it out of its socket. Before I could send dick-less to his true death, Pam stopped me.

And I am thankful she did.

I did not want to face The Authority and have a tribunal of vampires who hate me decide my fate. As long as the fucker lived, there would be no retribution, simply because he attacked my human and there were other vampires in the bar who could verify that. I made sure Pam saw to it that Liam was returned to the Queen and I took my Tara home.

Her fragile body shuddered as I carried into my house. She was shell-shocked, her normally warm body was cold due to the blood loss, her pretty bottom lip quivered profusely as she refused to cry. I sat he round little bottom on my lap and I pierced two of my fingertips drawing blood and without asking permission, I gently placed them on her gaping bite wounds, healing them instantly, but I couldn't make the emotional pain go away.

After a moment, she peers at me, her dark eyes seeking a place of comfort in my sea of blue. She bit her lip and her eyes welled, "Oh hell..." she said and the hold over her emotions broke while her hands covered her face as she wept.

"Inte gråta Tara…" I whispered to her in my native tongue.

Her head rested against my chest as her fragile body shook. I held her like that until her sobbing quieted all the while smelling her coconut scented hair. I stifled a groan but still, my fangs fell. Being over 1000 years old, I have superior self-control, so it is evidence of how powerfully I was affected by her. It bewildered me how much she puzzled me. She ran her fingers across my fangs and I was unable to suppress my groan this time. Her touch, so light, yet abundantly stimulating, it sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer into me, and I crushed my lips against hers. Her body stiffened and became rigid with surprise, but after a moment she relaxed and her hand slipped up around my neck, her fingers knotted in my hair. She parted her lips allowing me entrance and I left no part uncharted as I slowed down to relish her delectable taste. The way her soft lips caressed my own, the warmth of her body against mine was provoking a strong reaction from me. I was certain she felt my arousal pressed firmly against her. A moan escaped my lips as she ran her tongue over my fangs. My sharp daggers slightly cut her lip and I could taste her sweet blood on my tongue.

OH her blood is sweet fucking nectar.

Usually, I'm methodically calculating, but with her, I was going on blind instinct. I had the overpowering impulse to give her a little of my own blood, I pierced my own tongue and the taste of the combination of her blood and mine brought out something primal in me. I felt the magic of my blood spreading through her, it began to whisper her emotions to me. Feelings of excitement, desire, wonder and inhibited concern. I found it all so exhilarating.

I rushed her to my bed, cradling her into my chest before gently placing her on my bed. I ripped off my clothes. Her eyes became dark with lust as she took in my nude form. Her almond eyes roamed over me, and I could see they were burning hot, like fire. When she began to shimmy off her white dress, I lost all semblance of control and with one tug I ripped it in two. She gasped at the suddenness and I growled at the sight of her perfectly toned body splayed across my bed.

Before she could speak I captured her mouth with my own and she made love to me like no other woman has ever done. With skill and composure my angel rode my cock, but soon her body yielded to the pleasure of my girth and she came for me. And I roared as I came hard, deep inside of her. Over and over we kissed, we caressed, and we fucked, all night long.

At the launch of twilight, I could feel the moon pulling me out of my dead sleep. Before I opened my eyes I knew she was gone. Since the small temporary bond was formed I was able to sense her location.

I called her phone but she never answered. I left voice-mail, after voice-mail, until her mailbox would no longer accept them. Eventually, she disconnected the number. Each day she traveled further and further away from me as our bond became weaker and weaker in time.

Precisely 2 months later I hired Stan.

Now I sit in my study reading his reports, wondering why his last one was a complete fabrication.

To make matters worse, he lied right to my face and said Tara was in Canada. The date he reported her location to be in Toronto, she was actually in Reynard Parrish signing the paperwork on her mortgage. The following day she paid her deposit and moved into her house.

But why did he lie? And where the fuck is he? I've checked every vampire owned casino and brothel within a 500-mile radius and I've turned up with nothing. Stan is a master at stealth, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. But he can't hide forever, and I have all the time in the world.

Tara, however, does not have that luxury. She might live longer than the average human thanks to her heritage. Voodoo Priestesses are known to look younger and live longer than the average human. I've also known that youth spells and potions can be used to prolong life and vitality for a human Wiccan. But those things can only work for so long. Without the benefits of consuming vampire blood to lengthen her life even more – and with her utter rejection to even regale the idea of becoming a vampire herself – eventually, time will claim her.

 

 


	6. Snap and Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But did you know,  
> That when it snows,  
> My eyes become large and,  
> The light that you shine can be seen...

 

A dread swept over me now that I am forced to open all of Stan's dozens of files and I click on the hundreds of emailed reports, pictures, files and surveillance videos; an attempt to verify the validity of his claims. Now, I am faced with the fact that I just couldn't bring myself to look at the pictures he'd sent. I wanted to respect her wishes and keep away. All these years I relied on Baker's word, my reason, I felt somewhat satisfied knowing of her location and his assurance of her well-being comforted me. It is apparent that I should not have been so trusting.

When she left me 15 years ago, she fled the country to the west-end of London and lived there for only a year before moving to St. Tropez, then Geneva. She recently took residence in a modest home in Toronto, Canada for the last 5 years until she returned to Bon Temps only 3 months ago. The surveillance photos of her spanned over the decade, her hairstyles and fashions changed with the times, all the while her stunning beauty remained the same. She looks exquisite in all of her images, always dressed to impress, even when she went out to conduct the menial task, such as going to the marketplace. But upon closer inspection, I see a clear sadness, a yearning, and desolation in those piercing dark eyes.

A sadness that I longed to remove permanently.

I glance at the clock on the wall and I curse out loud. The night is fleeing, I've spent entirely too much time on this task, too much time staring at Tara's images, fantasizing; it is not easy to turn away from such a lovely sight.

Finally, I conclude my research and collect as much information as possible, but doing this tedious task didn't get me any closer to figuring out where Tara is right now. However, I believe I've gathered some promising leads. I know exactly where Tara has been and by retracing her steps, I am certain I shall find her. So I call Sam Merlotte, the shifter owns several businesses in my area; his a reputable tracker with a scandalous past. Merlotte wants his shady secret kept from his new family and friends, making him the perfect person to employ. He agrees to my terms and promises results, so I give him a faithful deposit and quickly dismiss him, the smell of shifters repulses me more than wolves.

Next, I leave Pam in charge of Fangtasia in my absence. I order her to call me if she sees Stan or any of his associates human or vampire. She gets all pissy with me at first.

"And where the hell are you running off too?" She scowled daggers at me and I scowled right back giving her my 'don't fuck with me' glare.

"I have some business I must attend too." My eluding did not fool her and she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You're going to chase after Tara aren't you?" Her eyes rolled harshly, saying Tara's name as if it were profane. "I don't fucking believe it!" She shook her head somberly in disbelief.

"ENOUGH PAMELA..!" I snapped viciously. She stared in shock for a moment, her eyes fell and then finally, finally I felt her impudence break.

"She should be here, on her fucking knees sucking your dick for watching over her danger-prone ass for all these years." she pouted.

"But she is not here, and I must find her, so if I ask your lazy ass to milk a cow, juggle chickens and lick a pig's asshole you better fucking do it."

She stuck out her bottom lip like a child. "Fine Eric, but you owe me..."

"Do as I say and you shall be rewarded..." I make my defiant progeny promise to keep her nose clean and her eyes open in my absence. I have no time for any bullshit, if I'm going to make any leeway, I must stay diligent.

I shall not leave any stone unturned.

 

 

 

 


	7. Hiss and Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is so much a man can tell you,  
> So much he can say...  
> You remain,  
> My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby...  
> To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
> Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

 

Merlotte did not disappoint. We meet at Stan's last known residence on Blanchard Avenue, in downtown Shreveport the following night. I wasn't aware that he'd even moved. The shifter tells me that Stan hired a wolf named Alcide Herveaux to keep watch over Tara during the day. He hired him exactly three months ago when Tara moved back to Bon Temps. He said he has a potential lead on Stan's current whereabouts, but the source is not reliable.

He'll have to go to New Orleans for verification.

In the meantime, I find Alcide taking a piss in the alley outside Lou Pine's, a werewolf bar located in Jackson, Mississippi.

"Alcide Herveaux..." I call out to him. He turned to meet my gaze before his eyes sparked amber and he shifted into a wolf,  I locked onto his eyes, glamoring him, 

"Where is Tara?" Without pause, I command, grabbing him by his oversized neck

"I don't know." The bearded man grumbled lethargically. I know he was the dog at Tara's house, his stench is unmistakable.

"Does Stan know?"

"He knows when she wants him too..."

"Explain yourself Herveaux!" His ignorance is frustrating. "Did Stan take my Tara?! Where are they!?" The compulsion to snap his neck is overwhelming. However, it may not be entirely his fault. Perhaps, I am not asking the right questions.

"I-I don't know where they went...or where they are" His thick brow furrowed, his simple mind searched for information that was no longer accessible.

"What were you and Stan doing at Tara's house?"

"Stan needs more money," he answers quickly, "he owes me money too, I remember cause I wrote it down before he glamoured me...

Now I'm getting somewhere.

"He's trying to get money from Tara...Why?"

He nodded torpidly. "Tara has a shit load of money."

"Is Stan blackmailing Tara?"

He confirmed with another unsure nod, "Yes, has been for years...I-I used to know why but... I-I umm...Tara told me..." He foolishly mumbled and in frustration, my focus was nearly torn apart.

FUCK!" I roared out loud.

That piece of shit Stan is actually one step ahead of me. He's efficiently covered his tracks by glamoring his wolf into forgetting crucial data. But the fragments of info I pulled provided usefully. I release my hold from the wolf's mind, but not before I glamored him into forgetting our brief encounter. I flew back to my bar and while in flight, a cascade of thoughts invaded my mind. I struggled to piece this puzzle altogether. It seems nothing in Stan's files led me to believe Tara was wealthy. In fact, the files made it seem as if she worked at restaurants, bars, casinos, and nightclubs to make her living. And besides having enough to travel a hand full of times over the past fifteen years, she's lived a very modest life. Now I realize, that was obviously a lie. I now realize most, if not all of Baker's reports on my lover were a fabrication.

Has Tara enough money to pay Stan? How in the hell did she acquire that kind of income? What is she paying him for? The house she is building in Bon Temps is appraised at a quarter of a million dollars. The shop's renovations cost over twenty-five grand. The members of her coven work menial jobs of little means around town. Yet they all drive new cars.

So what has my beautiful Tara gotten herself into?

In the two centuries I've known Baker, he's never been able to maintain wealth. He lives in excess, squandering his earnings away on women, flashy cars and his biggest weakness -gaming. Has he now resorted to kidnapping and extortion? If so I should have gotten a ransom letter by now...

Either way, I am sure he's taken Tara's money and who knows what else he's done to her... doing to her right now. There is no way I'll ever allow him to walk the same earth as me.

Stan has signed his own true death warrant.

 

 

 


	8. Old Vamp and New Vamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know who you are,  
> Open the door and climb in...  
> Hold me real close, then do it again,  
> I ache for the touch of my dead end friends...

 

Pam sped to the entrance of my office to greet me as I enter through the service entrance of my bar tonight. I could hear the raucous noises of the ever-growing crowd and although I was in no mood to be ogled by my worshipers, on a night like this it's expected of me to make an appearance. So I shall grace the blood-bags with my presence shortly. For now; I need more time to gather my thoughts.

"How's your search for your little chocolaty-witch going?" My impeccably dressed progeny quipped, her lips curled up into a mischievous smile.

"That is none of your concern," I grumble my reply, and she took that as an invitation to come into my office. She then slid herself into the seat across from me. I sighed at her actions; she should be comingling with our patrons, my charge has become lazy in the last century. All she ever does is shop, feed, and fuck, typical. 

"Have you made yourself useful in the least?" I asked. 

"What is there to do...It's just the same shit, different night..." She pauses in mid-sentence, recalling something; whatever it was caused her normally expressionless facade to brighten a little.

I lean forward in curiosity.

"Oh, there is a new vampire in the club tonight." she releases her golden compact from her purse and begins powdering her porcelain nose before she continues, "He's fucking cute too. I'd fuck him…" she places the make-up pad back into her compact and snaps it close, "if I was still into vampires…and men." She leans back in her seat, sliding her tongue across her teeth. "He smells like a newborn baby."

This news is of no significance to me other than as Sheriff it is my duty to become casually acquainted with all vampires in my area. Even if they are simply passing through, it is a law that must I greet them. If the vampire plans on conducting business or residing in my area, they will be taxed accordingly and administered a set of rules to follow.

I take my place on my throne and scan the room. The new vampire immediately catches my eye. He's a lanky, handsome fellow, rich caramel colored skin, with wild, curly, sandy-brown ringlets and deep dark blue eyes. Pamela's assessment was spot-on. The vampire smells old and new at the same time, with a strange mixture of something very familiar.

It reminds me of a time long ago; I immediately summon him. He was paying attention and quickly paid for his synthetic blood drink and sped to the stage, so I politely motion for him to take a seat.

"What is your name?"

"Ciree…" he answered jutting out his chin as he lustfully ogles a tall redhead dancing provocatively near the stage. He certainly behaves like a baby vamp. "Awesome bar, man, Pam is cool as hell too."

His complement flatters me and I relax in my seat and begin my the formal acclimation.

"I am Eric Sherriff of Area 5, what is your business here Ciree?"

"I'm looking for some fine bitches to hit tonight." He says with a most naughty smirk.

"You shall not damage any of the blood-bags in my bar…"

My words caused him to laugh; not a vampire smirk or smile, this was very particular, his laugh was very human-like, his chuckle came from deep within, his deep cobalt yes rolled back, he slapping at his knees.

"Man, I don't mean fight. I don't punch or abuse no broads. I mean screw, bang, shag..." He laughed again and I found it most contagious. Once he explained himself I smiled as I observed several vampires taking notice of the odd baby vampire.

"Who is your maker?" I ask and immediately his charming smirk faded away.

"I-I don't know, he grumbled solemnly..."

"How could one not know his maker?" I questioned firmly unsure of what to make of his invasive answer.

He shrugged, narrowing his eyes. "I'll find the sonofabitch one day. But tonight I'm looking to get laid and all I see are trollops."

"Trollops?" I repeat. "What on earth is a trollop?"

He simply motioned his hand at several of my female patrons. "Damn these bitches look thirsty man." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

"We have plenty of refreshing drinks for our humans."

He giggled again. "Not thirsty as in parched. Don't you know what thirsty means dude?"

I folded my arms and waited for him to provide the answer.

"These females look desperate. Like they waiting for someone to save them."

I nodded my agreement of his precise assessment. Most of the humans at my bar are beyond pathetic, constantly passed around and severely used up.

He arched his sandy brow and said, "Eric -my man, you need to have a casting call for models, make signs and posters with there pictures and pass it around, it'll draw a classier crowd."

"I am listening."

The vampire pitches his idea, which I must admit has potential. Perhaps one day I will pursue his vision. I conclude the baby vampire is just a drifter, who's been on his own for only a little while. He certainly knows who his Sire is, but it is possibly ashamed of him or her, after being turned and release at such a young age. He's been in Louisiana a few months and has had no success in finding his fugitive Maker. I've seen this many times before. Eventually, Ciree will float on, continuing his explorations of the world as an un-bonded vampire.

Who knows, he may never be reunited with his Sire.

 

 


	9. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I follow the road, blind...  
> Until the road is dead end...  
> Night's in my veins, it's calling me,  
> Racing along these arteries...  
> And law, is just a myth...  
> To herd us over the cliff.

 

 

When Sam called me the next night I practically leaped out of my coffin; I couldn't get dressed fast enough. He'd given me a location, informing me that Baker was being held and interrogated by two vampires. Right now, he's watching from a safe distance in his truck; he said he was ready to shift into a mouse at my command in order to eavesdrop some more.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed when I arrive at the abandoned building in the industrial district of Bossier City. I was a little after 9 PM andI quickly begin to survey the area while remaining hidden from sight.

Sam, in mouse form, scurries over towards me, climbs my shoulder and makes direct eye contact; I nod, giving him the signal to enter the building for closer inspection.

He scurries across the grounds and enters the building through a tiny fissure in the structure. Only a moment passes before I hear light tapping sounds through a small window a few stories up. I fly upward to the window and I am greeted once again by Merlotte, he's shifted into an eagle and is using his beak to tap the window. For the second time, we make eye contact, I nod my approval and he fly's away.

I text Pam and instruct her to wire Sam the other half of his money, he has done well and I was impressed with his work. I was even more pleased with the sight before me.

Stan was being tortured by none other than the Queen's chief flunky's William Compton and Liam McKnight. Now, I must calculate my next move. Bill and Liam are heavily armed with guns loaded with silver bullets, along with offensive silver daggers and prods. The handle of the sharp 20-inch prod is leather so a vampire can grip it securely. They are using the poisonous silver to painfully burning his flesh, the room vibrates with gut-wrenching wails from Stan. This is a highly efficient way to torture a vampire slowly.

"You have until Monday to pay the Queen the 75 Grand, fuck-twat."Liam tells Stan and of course Stan promises them repayment, he'll say anything to prevent the silver prod from going up his ass.

"How will you get the money Stan, last I checked you were broke, you blew it all in Biloxi." Bill questioned holding a sharp sliver dagger a mere centimeter from his eye.

"I know a very wealthy woman who owes me for keeping her secret for the last 15 years." He assures them without flinching, without blinking a fucking eye and I knew he was speaking of Tara.

What secret does he speak of?

"Who is this woman and where is she?" Bill questioned.

"Well, she's very powerful and..."

"That's not what Bill asked ass wipe!" Liam yelled at Stan's hesitation and brutally jabbed his captor in the side with the prod, causing Stan to cry out in unrestrained anguish.

I knew Stan would soon fold, so before they can pry her name out his foolish mouth, I surge in, through the small glass opening using the element of surprise to catch the two lackeys off guard. I rush the youngest vampire, Liam, snapping his neck and watching his body burst into a steaming pile of blood-shit all over Stan and me.

Bill has made it across the room and shoots at me with his gun, I duck and he misses my head by only a few inches, but the silver dagger he speared at me penetrated my upper thigh. I bellow out in agony; the silver feels like lava with teeth as it scalds into my flesh. As I am occupied with pulling the invasive weapon from my leg, Compton flees and I am left with the vampire I was after.

I approach my intended target as the ebbing sting from my wound slowly, painfully heals. The smell of Stan's burning flesh is sickening as he writhes in his silver shackles to weak too free himself. He shamefully begs for his pathetic life.

"I'll tell you where she is! I'll tell you everything, please, just don't kill me!"

"I shall spare your pitiful existence, now tell me Baker, where she is," I said, giving the idiot a false promise of freedom. My eyes are unable to mask the visceral. I want to rip his lying tongue from his throat.

"I promise! I'll show you, just untie me - Please- I'll take you to her right now!" He's smarter than I thought, he doesn't believe me.

I find comfort in knowing Tara is still alive. Oh- how I wish I could kill him now, but I am sure he has hidden her well, and I cannot risk not finding her. I growl in frustration as I pull a pair of leather gloves from my jacket pocket and slide them on. I release the weakened vampire from his silver restraints. The silver has severely disfigured him and almost completely drained him of energy, so I am forced to help him up. I grab him by the collar of his already torn shirt and drag him out through the broken window.

 

 

 


	10. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times do I have to tell you…  
> Even when you're crying you're beautiful too...  
> The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood...  
> You're my downfall, you're my muse...  
> My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues...  
> I can't stop singing; it's ringing in my head for you...

 

 

"She's there!" Stan pointed to a white house, surrounded by dense forest in the middle of several acres on Dunnivant Road in the outskirts of Bon Temps.

"If you are bullshitting me I shall gouge out your eyes with a dirty spoon," I warn him.

"She's there- I promise;" He whimpered. "I was on my way to see her when Bill and Liam caught up with me."

"You were on your way to extort money." I dropped him from about 20 feet in the air, joyfully listening to the sound of his legs break and I land on the lawn a few feet from him.

"Wait here," I smirk, watching in amusement as he writhes and bawls in pain. I knew it would take hours for his legs to heal in the state he's in.

As I approached the antebellum-style house, faint traces of Tara's pleasant scent permeated the air and I knew Stan was telling the truth. I kick open the dense door, watching the wood shatter and split from its hinges, I am forced to stand at the threshold, frustrated because I'm unable to step inside. This house belongs to a human.

"Tara," I call out as loud as I can. "Tara if you can hear me, invite me in!" I wait, peering inside for any traces of movement or sound, moments pass, but it feels like an eternity.

"I will burn this house to the ground! If you do not release Tara! You have 30 seconds to choose..."

In seconds the sound of footsteps patter down the hall, two people are approaching, I see a door in the distance slowly creek open and to my bewilderment, Tara and Holly slowly emerge from behind the closed door. I step back in astonishment; I thought this was the place Stan was holding her hostage; I am utterly confused, desperately searching her doll face for answers, but her expression is laced with evasive, despondency. We all just stand there, glaring impassively at one another. I wish I could read her as well as I read others, she hides her emotions better than any vampire.

"Invite him in Tara." Holly implores, finally breaking the deafening silence. "He needs to know." She says with a caring, yet stern voice.

"No!" Tara snaps defiantly, "I-I can't, he can't..." she said lowering her eyes in defeat and then she began to weep earnestly.

Holly swept Tara into her arms. I looked on, yearning to be the one to comfort her; if only she'd let me. If only I knew what troubled her. What laid so heavy on her heart? My entire existence would be dedicated to making it better. Suddenly, I felt a whoosh of air pass me. I take another step back in confusion, standing next to Tara is the roaming vampire Ciree. He has that piece of shit Stan on his shoulder and places him down gently on a settee. But I don't understand, how did he enter the house without an invitation?

This house certainly belongs to a human.

"Mom, I found Stan all messed up in Holly's backyard."

I felt consumed, encircled by my own misconception. Why is Ciree, the baby vampire addressing Tara as 'mom'? I immediately noticed how the tanned-skinned vampire's presence made Tara's eyes widen, her heart pumped wildly in her chest, she was no longer able to keep her cool, and she was slowly falling apart. But why... I study the sandy-haired vamp and it hit me like a fist, he and my doll bear a striking resemblance. I don't understand how I could have missed it. I suppose I never thought it possible. I was never told by Baker that Tara had a child. But Ciree is Tara's child, no doubt about it.

"Tara, please tell him, or he's gonna kill me." Stan grunts, using his elbows to scoot off the couch and begins to shamefully grovel at Tara's feet. Ciree bends forward to pull Stan over towards a wall, allowing the crippled vampire to sit up against it. And I wondered was Stan Ciree's maker. Poor child...Why would Stan make a vampire so young only to abandon him?

"Ciree, get away from that blackmailing bastard." Tara scolds him, just as a mother would her child and like a child, he obediently walks away from the roach on the floor and takes his place on his mother's side.

"You deserve to die, you piece of shit!" Tara sneers at Stan, fury takes over and she walks over and strikes him across the face.

"Mom..!" Ciree calls out to Tara, "What's goin on?" He peers at me, and then his mother, noticing how our eyes seldom falter from one another.

He clicked his impressive fangs, leering at the vermin on the floor, "Stan, why are you blackmailing Mom?" Ciree growled.

I shout out in raw frustration, "Tara, I demand answers right fucking now!"

"Don't you talk to my momma that way asshole?" Ciree hissed at me.

I clicked my fangs back at Tara's son, hissing at his audacity.Tara shouted out at her son.

"Ciree, don't you talk to your father that way!"

And at that moment, time halted. I could have sworn the air was knocked out of me and I was unable to speak. I searched her impassible eyes and she lowered her head, no longer able to meet my gaze. Holly took in a breath of relief and turned to Ciree.

"Tara came to my home just last night and told me everything." Holly's mouth frowned in displeasure, "She made me promise to keep this huge secret from you, Eric, and the coven... But I couldn't... it ain't right" she said in pure honesty.

Briefly stilling in his place, the young vampire's menacing glare faded and he drew back his fangs. And for several long moments, I gazed upon a handsome face; emerging with wonder and amazement as he gazed back at me. I imagine my expression was identical. I could have sworn I felt my dead-heart sink into my gut and I retracted my fangs; trying to grasp how this was at all possible.

"I couldn't tell the coven about you or Ciree because most of them are afraid of vampires." Tara's voice hitched as she spoke and as she did, a continuous stream of tears rolled from her eyes. "I was afraid of how they would react, afraid that Sarah would find out and try to hurt you again Eric or you Ciree." Her plum lips trembled profusely as she peered at Stan who was cradled in a ball in the corner."So I let this ass-hat blackmail me for 15 years."

"Come in father," Ciree said, holding out his arms to me and I unnecessarily gulped.

"Ciree, a vampire cannot invite another vampire into a human's home," I reply as a sense of pride washed over me. I'm already teaching him the rules of being a vampire. His lips curled up into that same sly smirk I remember from the night we met and my dead- heart clutched again. He has my signature smile.

"But I'm half human too; I can do a shit-load of things vampires can't do."

"Language Ciree..! Tara scolded her child...our child.

I took an unnecessary breath, stepping over the threshold...My child was right. I took in my family..my family...A horde of emotions swept over me and I became lost in the moment.

"How..?"

I ask my lovely Tara as I slowly took her into my embrace. I had every right to be livid with her, but any hostile feelings toward her washed-out into oblivion when I held her near, those beautiful smudged eyes gazed lovingly at me. And then she touched me, a light hand on my shoulder and my resolve was crushed.

"I haven't been able to figure that out baby, all I know is when I left you 15 years ago, two months later I stopped having my period and started drinking blood. Shortly after that, I was approached by your night stalker-Stan, in the casino bar where I worked. He was down 10-grand and I made him an offer to keep my pregnancy a secret from you. I thought I could pay him off, but the jackass kept losing his money and bugging me for more."

Before I could ask how she procured so much money I was caught off guard when Ciree swept over to me and hugged me. He hugged me... it was a sincere embrace full of love, I take him into a firm embrace and now I am holding my family in my arms. My son is humanly warm, lean and muscular, a fine looking lad. "Ciree, I have so much to ask, so much to learn from you and so much to teach as well." I watch his dark cobalt eyes fill up and spill with human tears, and I struggle to keep my blood-tears at bay. His face is a perfect mixture of mine and hers, handsome, and beautiful at the same time. His new scent is natural and floral like his mother, infused with the ancient scent of my geneses, my home.

A brief flicker of a smile crossed his face. "Ditto dad, for now, you and mom need to talk."

I nod placing my hand on his shoulder. "Ciree, are you fond of Stan? I plan on sending him to his true death." We all turn to Stan in unison. The pathetic excuse for a vampire had scuttled his way across the room into another corner.

"After what mom said about the blackmail and stuff, I want to rip his broken legs off and beat his ass with'em."

I beam at my child. Before I can give him permission to exterminate the rodent Tara stops us.

"Y'all leave him be." She piped, taking Ciree and me by the hand, firmly holding us in her warm grip. "He can't bother me anymore and with all the people he owes money, he is bound to get whacked any day now."

She was right, he was in severe debt to the Queen, and there was a copious bounty on his head. There may be one on my head also. If Compton told the Queen that I killed Liam, she may want revenge.

"Since you are not going to kill Stan, he can stay here and I'll feed him." She glanced at the mangled vampire and grimaces in disgust. "I'll stay at the Coven."

"Thank you, Holly." Tara smiles, "You were right, I feel like a huge weight is off of my shoulders."

"I told you." Holly smiled back, I'll give you some time to talk to the girls, but you must tell them also.

"I will." Tara was still apprehensive, she was very protective of our son.

Without being gentle, Ciree scooped up Stan from the floor, throwing him over his muscular shoulder."He'll stay in the basement until he recovers, and then his ass is outta here." Ciree dashed towards another door. "See you later mom and dad." He smiled and waved at us with his free hand."

"Goodnight pumpkin," Tara said and then she walked onto the porch, like a lost puppy, I followed her. When she turned to meet my gaze, I reward her with the most tasteful, yet dirty leer, I ask her, "Your place or mine?"

She displays that alluring honey sweet smile at me and my cock stiffens in response. She takes me by surprise by jumping on my back, wrapping her legs around my waist, arms around my neck.

"Your place baby...for old- times' sake," she whispers seductively in my ear.

With that, I fly off into the night sky.

 

 

 

 


	11. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give your all to me...  
> I'll give my all to you...  
> You're my end and my beginning...  
> Even when I lose I'm winning...  
> Cause I give you all of me...

 

"Start from the beginning lover." I crooned, spooning her perfect little body in my arms, all the while reminiscing about the first moment that will forever remain etched in my mind. It was fifteen years ago, we sat in the same chair on a summer night and it was that night we made a child. I still didn't understand how that was possible. How could my dead seed conceive a child? A child that is half human none the less. I need to know what happened the day she left me.

What will our future hold?

"Yes baby…" she whispered to me.

My emotional barrier had been shattered into oblivion the moment she fanned her fingers in my hair and softly pressed her sweet lips to my neck. The feel of her warmness against my cool skin caused an uncontrolled reaction. My fangs dropped and my cock stiffened. She leaned back to appraise me, her big almond eyes gazed into the depths of my soul. My face held such an intense concentration that it could have been mistaken for anger. The thoughts consuming my mind, Tara would have given anything to be a part of the questions I was asking myself.

And then she kissed me. She kissed me with a passion I'd never known. Slow, sensual, she captured my lips with hers, slipping her sweet peppermint tongue into my mouth and swirling it around. I groaned as my cock painfully hardened.

After a few blissful moments of sweet kisses, she came up for air and said, "I promise to tell you everything, but right now I need you," and then she placed her manicured hand over the bulge protruding from my pants and began to rub my rock-hard erection.  Gracefully she maneuvered her legs; she straddled my lap. The way her legs moved caused me to fall under her spell. Now my hardness pressed firmly against her mound. In blind lust, I ripped off her red corset top and beheld her beauty; I knew there wouldn't be a bra standing in my way, so I lifted her and reacquainted myself with them. her breasts were perfect, both in size and shape.

"Mine," I growled against her lovely dark skin and took her to our room.

"Always have been," She purred, falling back onto the bed allowing me access to her heels; I pulled them off and tugged down her black leather leggings. I gently heave her lacy red panties down her shapely thigh and with one yank, I rip them off.

"Eric!"She gasped at the suddenness and I growled at the sight of her totally nude, perfectly toned body, splayed across my bed. Before she could speak again, I captured her mouth with my own. I was merciless, the way I invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time.

My pale body moved in between her dark legs, forcing her thighs apart, and I gazed at her wet folds for only a second before I dove in for a taste. I already knew by the scent I would like what I found there but I was still amazed someone could taste so perfect. And Tara gasped as my mouth was all over her, tasting her sweet honey pot like someone who had been starving for ages. Her whole body was singing, every lash from my skilled tongue transforming into sparks, making her inside wetter, slicker… My fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted as I gently stroked her, rubbing my palm into her aching bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck Eric!" Tara had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivorous lust, and she had never needed to be fucked so badly…

"You are everything Tara…" My voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

"I want to blood bond with you, Eric," for a split second, I thought I misheard her.

She turned her neck to me in reassurance. A low, guttural sound escaped my throat. I couldn't believe she was asking me for a blood bond. It was what I've wanted for so long. Without another thought, I submerged my fangs into her delectable flesh, she tensed for only a moment and groaned in ecstasy. Her blood was like no other; with every sip, I became intoxicated with her magical blood. A blur of images floods my mind. I see Tara swollen with child, an image of my son, Ciree, budding in her womb, a flash of a growing toddler, then, a young man, confused and unsure. It was fate, kismet, destiny, that brought him into the doors of Fangtasia, just as it did his mother. And although I still don't fully understand this miracle, l am grateful nonetheless. 

As if my head was under water, I forced myself up and withdrew my incisors. I pressed my face against the side of her neck. She felt me draw in a sharp breath before I sank into my own flesh, making a wound for her to drink upon. She pressed her eager mouth to my wrist and drinks me in. My energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud. Her breath hitched in her throat, she was intoxicated, high off my blood and unyielding affections.

"We are one lover." I sang, licking her honeyed blood off my lips.

Tara is my rose in bloom. My beginning and my end. My cool breath hardened her nipples and I sucked hard, my fangs scraping her just barely and Tara moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in my wild hair.

"Eric… need… you...oh shit...need you now…" she murmured between her gasps.

Her curvaceous legs had wrapped themselves around my waist. She erotically thrust her body against mine.

Already so slick and wet I thrust into her and her sexy little body shivered and came. Her inner muscles almost forced my own orgasm from me, but with all my might, I held back. I'd be damned if I would be that fucking quick. As soon as I managed some control I started moving. My thrusts were slow, steady and deliberate. I wanted her to come over and over. But I knew I couldn't hold out for very long. I missed her too much. All the countless women I've been with and not a single one of them ever made me lose control the way Tara does. When she left me I tried to forget her big doe eyes, every fucking sexy curve, and that sensual plump bottom lip.

But forgetting her will never happen...Tara has my heart and she always will.

I started pounding into her with a force and speed I didn't know I possessed. It wasn't long before her searing hot walls were clenching down on my dick, squeezing it securely. I began pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer. With skill and poise, my angel matched me thrust for thrust. I could not recall ever feeling so completely seized. My lover unleashed her orgasm with a violent surge of heat, coursing through every limb, forcing her to bury her face in my shoulder whimpering as my movements had her contracting around my cock in pleasure.

Nothing had ever felt as perfect as fucking her did. I was lost in the sensation; lost in her. When she spread her legs wider, I didn't think I could hold back for much longer as I sank even deeper inside of her and we both moaned again. It threw me right off the cliff behind her, I heard a sobbing sound and it took a moment to realize it was me. I came, shooting a seemingly never-ending stream of cum inside of her, and she was still shuddering.


	12. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're my end and my beginning...  
> Even when I lose I'm winning...  
> Cause I give you all of me...

"I don't have a good reason for leaving you that morning Eric." She meekly whispered to me as we lay intertwined in a heap of spent limbs, submerged in a sea of white designer sheets.

"I was- I am so in love with you and that fact alone caused me to become..." With her dark, mesmerizing eyes, she held me in her gaze. "I-I've never loved anyone like I love you and it scared me shit-less, I didn't know what else to do but to leave you."

"Did leaving me make your life better, Tara?" I ask in all honesty while brushing a strand of her curly ringlet from her cheek.

"You know it didn't!" She piped. "But it's hard to see the rainbow when you're sitting in the storm." She wisely stated, and then took an exasperating sigh and went on.

"I tried hiding Ciree from the world, not just from you. I wanted a normal life. No Vampires - No Covens…but that all went to shit when I discovered your inspector Stan and he discovered our bun in the oven…" She shook her head and sighed again. "At least Holly's hopeful, but I still don't know how the rest of the Coven will react to him, if they'll, hate him, fear him, try to kill him... As for the Vampires- who the hell knows…? I'm so grateful that for right now Stan and you are the only ones who know what he is...Eric, I'm so afraid for him." She sniffled back a tear, which threatened to spring from her lovely eyes. "That's why I hide him."

"I will never let anything happen to you and Ciree." I promised my love, my voice laced with conviction.

The mention of Baker's name upset me more than it should have. In essence, I am grateful. I sent Baker to look after her and he did, in his own twisted way. Still, I'm fucking furious. He should have never been within 50 feet of my doll or my son- that was the deal. He disobeyed me and blackmailed my woman. My strong desire to kill him did not falter.

"You can't be with us 24-7 baby," She whimpered while adroitly moving her fingers in a circular motion on my chest. It tickled and her eyes lit up when I chuckled.

"You're ticklish Eric Northman?" She giggled and tickled me again.

"You are a very distracting Tara Mea; get on with telling me about our miracle child." Distracting is not a strong enough word to describe the angel in my arms. All these years, every-time I'd close my eyes, it was only Tara that I'd see.

"He really is a miracle. No labor pains. I gave birth to him on Halloween, with one push in my bathtub. It was a good thing too; there was no way I was going to the hospital. While I was pregnant, Stan told me that he couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat. I knew for sure I was carrying a vampire."

"I breastfed him for months until one night I saw those fangs," She chuckled; "I ran to the store in the middle of the night and brought him bottles. He becomes a vampire only at night and craves blood, just like a kid craves candy," she smiled proudly thinking about our child," When he was a year, he started to drink True Blood outta sippy cups, like most kids drink apple juice. During the day he plays outside and his favorite food is pizza and fries."

"Ciree can day walk?" I asked, amazed by that fact alone. Not that a vampire consuming food and human beverages was any less incredible.

Tara silently nods her confirmation and then continues, "I tried to put him in school, but that didn't last long. In elementary school, Ciree was scolded by the teacher for chitchatting with a classmate during a lesson. He had a helluva tantrum, and using telekinesis, he chucked his lunch box at the old lady. Luckily, she ducked and it shattered against the blackboard. He scared everyone shit-less, no one wanted him around. I removed him from the school and we moved away. I've taught him many Wiccan lessons since, but he is so impulsive, he just can't control his powers."

Amazing… I thought to myself, he is also magi like his mother, remarkable... and so I ask, "Is that why you moved several times over the years?"

"Yes," She nodded. "After that, I homeschooled him until junior high, for a while, all was well, until one day I'd taken Ciree, his friends, and his girlfriend to the mall. I was grabbing me a pretzel when I see some punk shove Anna. I'm not sure if it was an accident or intentional, but the kid refused to apologize. Big Mistake! Ciree lost his temper, and with his supernatural strength, he chucked the kid about 10 feet in the air and into a storefront partition. It was a miracle that the kid was only slightly injured. Again, everyone scared shit-less; I removed him from that school and we moved…again…"

I smiled with pride at my son's actions; no one fucks with a Northman.

"The final straw was in high school, I had home-schooled him so well when he tested for admittance into a prestigious private school in Toronto, he was placed in a grade higher than his peers. A cute young lady asked for his assistance with homework and our smitten Ciree was more than eager to help. Janice was a sweet girl, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before my half-vampire son got horny and lost control. I came home one night from work and Janice was running out of my house screaming, half-naked and bitten. She threatened to press assault charges. We packed up and I moved back home."

Such typical baby vamp behavior. I will have to teach my son how to feed on a human without damaging them.

"Was that incident, the deciding factor that truly halted your travels around the world with our child?" I clipped, "I know it was not for me." I was unable to mask the bitterness from my tone.

"I guess I deserved that" She lowered her in head admittance and after a moment of silence, she let out another profound sigh and continued. "And it's true, you're not the reason I came back to Bontemps. It was actually by accident- I was surfing the internet when I discovered my local paper had finally caught up to modern times and started posting their articles online. One of the articles stated that the Moon Goddess Emporium was going out of business. I knew Holly and girls must have been in some serious financial trouble if that was happening. When my apprentices left the Franconia Circle with me, I promised to take care of them. Out of the kindness of Holly's heart, she'd opened her home to my students. Most of the witches who followed me to Onyx Moon are like me, dirt poor; they come from broken homes and little education. And like a dip-shit, I totally neglected them and because of it, the shop went bankrupt and two of Holly's houses were in foreclosure."

Her voice began to tremble, "I should've been there when they needed me. I can't believe they stayed, even though Sarah had invited them back to her Coven. My subjects, my friends, refused her, remained loyal and when I returned, welcomed me with open arms. I've spoiled them every day since." A wary smile began to emerge from her beautiful lips, "With my love and lessons they're becoming powerful and successful every day now."

"They had no idea why you left them either?" I asked. If only I had done this the night I first saw her.

"Nope, I reckoned they figured I was running from you or maybe even Sarah. I knew it wouldn't be long before you showed up. I figured Stan came clean when I stopped paying him 3 months ago. I thought the night you came to Moon Goddess you were there to confront me and demand to see Ciree."

"If only Stan had come clean, he had all the opportunity to redeem himself…yet another reason I should snap his neck." I grumbled.

"Don't say that baby- what's done is done…" She said to me, but she is wrong- it is far from done.

"How did you rob the casinos?" I asked her, allowing my curiosity to get the better of me.

"I used telepathy to read the dealers mind- That was Stan's favorite thing… makes him feel like a big shot at the tables. I'd give him hand or eye signals and we'd make thousands. But for me, I'd much rather use telekinesis and get all my lucky 7's to line up and hit a jackpot. I used the cash to bail out the store. We have brand new inventory, business is booming and all the girls work in shifts. Soon the brand new, 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom, Onyx Moon Coven will be built. Holly's run-down houses are now in tip-top shape and she's making money renting them out."

Min Tara, fucking amazing, woman…

"Why was your house ransacked min vackra?" I asked, not nearly finished with my questioning. 

"That was your son having a fit; he did that with telekinesis and vamp speed. Alcide and Stan came by, and afterward, I went Holly's house."

I was not expecting that answer. I thought I had it all figured out, but with Tara, nothing is ever simple.

"You know Eric; our son is a colossal cock-blocker," She chuckled, although her expression was one of bittersweetness."He's cock-blocked me at every turn his whole life. The night you drove me home; he felt how turned on I was and he thought I was hiding someone in the house. Right after you left he rushed home, kicking doors off hinges, ransacking the place looking for 'the man'. Keeping the lies straight was becoming impossible so I told him that I had a visit from his father, without giving your name. He went batshit when I told him I sent his father away. He ran out and not even Stan or his wolf could find him."

"He found me."

"Say what now…" Her eyes became impossibly large, "He did…Ha-how, when…" if she was not so beautiful, her expressions would be comical.

"A few nights ago he walked into Fangtasia. Although I am certain he was not looking for me in there. I found him consuming a True Blood, ogling young fang-bangers. He had a few helpful suggestions on improving the club aesthetics." I cheekily smirked at her and as expected she scowled back at me.

"Eww..! Spare me...those tramps! Ew" she clucked her tongue. "He ain't never going back there. He is not even old enough. "

I chuckled at her cattiness, "I shall respect your wish lover, Ciree is not allowed in Fangtasia during business hours," I assure her, "Until I know more about him, I will keep him away from all vampire monarchs, underlings, and consorts."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"You are welcome lover," I was still, smirking brightly, "I shall have to thank my son for being a cock-blocker," I added.

She slaps my chest and huffs, "That little bugger said I can't have a man until he has a dad, can you believe that."

"Is that the reason he was so eager to let us go off together," I asked.

"Yep, little fart-sack kept his word," she giggled that incredibly cute giggle. I let out an unnecessary sigh as a serious thought emerged. "Ciree does not know how to feed on a human, that is a shame. Stan is a shit-teacher. He sealed his fate when he disobeyed me and robbed you."

"I never let Stan teach Ciree stuff like that. I allowed him to bring blood from the blood banks." She shook her head as if shaking the thoughts away. "I gotta say, even though Stan is a huge ass-grenade, he is the only vampire Ciree has ever known. I think our son considers him a friend, so please unseal his fate."

"Noted…"I grumbled, his fate is not unsealed, "I am here now and we shall be a family if you wish."

"I would love that," she smiled brightly and brushed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"You got any other questions for me Vampire Sheriff?"

"You said Ciree can feel your emotions."

"Yes, I can only block them out with a very powerful spell." she nodded. "I know. I couldn't believe it. I can feel his emotions too. Like you can feel Pam like Godric can feel you. I guess the night his horny ass went to Fangtasia, I was too caught up in my emotions to notice his."

"Why can't I feel him?"

"I don't know. I think it's because he's half human. I believe you have to blood bond with him. But I think once you do it, it will be permanent." She propped herself up on a plush pillow resting her elbows on them and peering thoughtfully at me, "Holly's been doing some research and she's discovered my origins, a reasonable theory as to why we conceived our child." I propped my head up on the same pillow so that we are eye to eye. Taking a deep dramatic breath she said, "I am the direct descendant of Akasha."

"The mother of all vampires..?" I question in astonishment.

"So, you've heard of her." She smiled.

"I am a vampire, of course, I have."

 _Although all vampires believe that she existed, her origins are shrouded in mystery and speculations. It is said that the beautiful Akasha was cursed into darkness. Cursed by a scored, powerful Wicca named Sepetha. Queen Sepetha's, husband, the imposing conjurer King Atum was unfaithful. The king fell in love with Akasha the moment he beheld her. It did not take long before Sepetha found out and the scorned woman sought vengeance. It is the legend that Akasha was pregnant with Atum's child when the Queen placed the curse of the damned upon the young woman. The Queen wanted her persecuted for infidelity, and just before she was arrested, Akasha fled Egypt, no longer able to live by sun and food, she was cursed to the night, and her life source was the blood of man. 9 months later, just before dawn, Akasha gave birth to King Atum's child, and so the half Wiccan, half Vampire bloodline began. No one knows if the child was boy or girl, or even the child's name, to this day it remains unknown. Akasha hid the child from the world, and at night unleashed her fury, flying into homes and turning as many humans as possible into a vampire. She'd turned over 1000 men into a vampire before she was destroyed centuries later by the Christian crusader Leopold the V Duke of Austria._ _No one knows what became of the child, part Vampire, and part Wiccan. No one has ever encountered a descendant of Atum and Akasha, until now._

She smiled proudly at me. "Holly believes Ciree will stop aging at 27, the age Akasha was turned into the Queen of the night. I don't know how many of us are out there, but I'm gonna try to find out…"

I smiled back kissing her forehead pulling her to me. I now understand the origins of her intoxicating scent, her power, her beauty and her eternal youth. She is my Queen; she alone has the command to usher in a new breed of formidable vampires, if she wishes. I cursed the ancient gods when my phone pinged. After a moment, I reluctantly pull myself away to check the urgent message. The event I dreaded the most has arrived. Queen Sophie Ann Leclerq and Cheif Officer Bill Compton are requesting a meeting with Stan and me at Fangtasia.

 


	13. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me be the one you call...  
> If you jump I'll break your fall...  
> Lift you up and fly away with you into the night...  
> If you need to fall apart...  
> I can mend a broken heart...  
> If you need to crash then crash and burn...  
> You're not alone...

 

 

When Ciree and Stan arrived at my front door, Baker looked well; Ciree did an exceptional job caring for him. Not that I cared about Stan's well-being, but for now he would be useful in my negotiations with the Queen. 

"Ciree, my son." I beckoned him, caution cultivated my features as I stepped closer to my handsome child. "Stay here and protect your mother." It was my first command, and I hoped he would comply. 

"Eric-I mean, dad, where are ya'll goin?" He asked me, genuine concern was visible upon his face, and at that moment, I wanted Ciree to know me better; I wanted him to be apart of me.

"Follow me," I asked of him and then I took off as fast as I could; I was testing to see how fast my son really is.

And as I expected, he's fast... Fuck...he's fast for someone so young. He was on my heels in less than a second. He followed me as I led him to my balcony upstairs in my room.

"Blood bond with me my son," I asked him as we stood alone; only the full alabaster moon would be our witness.

"Uh, yeah K..." His eyes became unbelievably big and round like his mothers.

With a little hiss, I barred my fangs, "Your turn..." I instruct him. For a moment he stares at me, processing it all and then with a low growl, his impressive fangs drop. Awkwardly, he glares at me as I slowly bring my wrist near his incisors and, finally he absorbed what was happening.

"Oh yeah.." he mumbled nervously as I pull his wrist to my mouth and I press mine to his. When I bite down on him, he instinctively does the same to mine. His eyes squeeze shut as he drinks from me and I find my eyes growing heavy as I drink in my son. His blood is of sweet nectar, identical to his mother's. Straightaway my mind is seized, I am bombarded with strange and vivid images of mountain peaks, stormy seas, snowy landscapes, banquets and women, many images of beautiful women. My son's future just flashed before my eyes.

"We are one Ciree, we are family now, my child."

"Yes, Eric- I mean Dad." He beamed at me lovingly.

Now that I am bonded with my Tara and Ciree, I was able to leave my house feeling sated. Stan and I walked past a white Rose Royce with black tinted windows, and two of the Queens guards in the parking lot of Fantasia. As we entered the front doors, I was immediately greeted by Pam, and abruptly my mind was swept into her feeling of nervousness. Of course, her perfectly made-up face displayed a condescending leer, she was a pro at not showing any vulnerability. But inside she was very agitated; slightly frightened. Sophie Ann's visits always perturbed my progeny. She knew that our pockets would become considerably lighter once the Queen had her way. Sophie and Bill sat at the bar. I slid into the bar-stool next to the Queen.

"What do I owe this meeting Queen Sophie Ann?" I ask, although, I am sure my insolence aurora superseded my obviously forced smile and polite tone.

"Cut the bullshit Northman, you killed my solider and your subordinate owes me lots of money."

"How may I make amends Ms. Leclerq?" I continue my polite facade, even though it pains me to be cordial to this greedy bitch and her opportunistic flunky.

"Don't fuck with me, you know what I want from you." She stood from her seat hissing.

"How much...?" I ask, stifling my agitation. 

"100- grand total, 75 for Stan and 25 for killing Liam."

Fuck! This is becoming a routine that I cannot afford to keep having with this wretched whore.

"How long do I have?" I asked knowing I would have to sell my property in St. James Parish or the cabin in St. Andrew. Pamela will have to move out and live with us for a while.

"Eric!" Pam pipes, "you aren't really considering paying this greedy cunt are you?"

I hear a guttural snarl and in less than a second, the 300-year-old Queen had my progeny pinned to the wall by her throat. "I thought you liked cunts, Pam!" Sophie growled while squeezing Pam's throat tighter.

I rushed over and pulled the offensive woman off my child and flung her across the bar. Her backside slammed into a set of mirrors. Sophie's Progeny felt her Sire's distress and rushed in. And suddenly I feel shards of the wood splinter in my back as I was thrashed with a chair. 

Pam instantly takes on the young vampire and she proves to be no match for my ravenous child. While I quickly stood to my feet, Pamela grabbed the baby vampire and threw her across the room. She landed onto a table crashing right through it.

A vengeful Stan took advantage of the opportunity and rushed Bill; the two vampires began to fight wrathfully. Unexpectedly, my ears are assaulted by the death wail of Sophie Ann's progeny. I witness Pamela quickly and effortlessly send her to the true death. A broken sharp edge of the wooden table was the weapon, the vampire burst open and Pamela is blasted by an endless spout of blood as the vampire dissolves into a bloody heap all over the floor.

Sophie Ann screams from the pit of her gut as she feels the pain of losing a child. She rushes me and I levitate a few feet above the ground in preparation. Sophie literally rises to the occasion and we are both hovering several feet in the air. The vehemence in her stare is unmistakable. Sophie and I are momentarily distracted by an impossibly fast moving blur and in an instant, I know who it is. My son drives a long silver knife into the back of one of the guards and it penetrates his heart. The vampire expels blood from every orifice, covering everything within 10 feet. I recognize the knife my son is welding. It is my hunting knife from my Viking days. A knife I can no longer touch. But Ciree can, my amazing son is obviously immune to silver. The other guard gasped in shock before he swings at Ciree and comically misses, when my son ducks and moves halfway across the room in a blink of a vampires eye...fuck, he's fast.

"My turn Ciree," Tara hissed as she emerges from the shadows. She stalks towards the vampire, chanting and with an unusual but graceful motion of her hand, the magic rendered the vampire immobile. With another motion of her hand, she summons an unseen force, sending him crashing over the bar into the shelves of alcohol bottles. Ciree rushes over and slits his throat with my knife. The wound is so deep the vampire is decapitated. His head lops off and burst like a melon when it hits the ground.

I turn just in time to see Sophie has a broken bar stool leg and is lunging towards me; but before she reaches me, her body becomes motionless, stiff as a board. My doll is chanting furiously, casting incantations, in an unknown tongue. I seize the opportunity, and with one ire-filled thrust, I send my fist into her chest, ripping through the flesh and bone, pulling out her dead heart. I put an end to the ignoble Sophie Ann, in a fitting matter for such a wretched Queen.

After I toss her cold heart to the ground, I peer over just in time to see Pam peeling off pieces of Bill Compton from her cleavage. She's fussing about her Armani dress being ruined. Ciree is sitting on my throne weeping for Stan. Tara crashes into me and we embrace one another.

All of our blood bonds chiming off each other through death filled air. My family is magnificent, we are a formidable clan. No one can fuck with us and if they try, they shall feel our wrath.

"Pam, call upon our loyal servants. Order them to clean during the day while we sleep."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Afar and Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start living our lives...  
> Living for the future paradise...  
> Praise to our lives...  
> Living for the future paradise...  
> Shame to anyones lives...  
> Living in a pastime paradise...

 

 

 

**Several Nights Later...**

Our eyes locked, and the air became thick with unvoiced emotions as neither of us attempted to move away. My fingers still lingered upon her cheeks. 

"Don't you ever lie to me again...?" I scolded her and she knew exactly why I did so. My lover was indeed a practitioner of necromancy. However, I fully understand it was necessary to master the ability in order to combat it. She'd never use her powers against vampires unless forced to do so. Even so, that doesn't justify the lies and certainly does not ease Pam's trepidation of my short-tempered lover. Ironically, her powers to control the dead have no effect on our son. I am in constant awe of Ciree. I regard keenly as her eyes narrowed showing her displeasure. Tara did not take kindly to my reprimand.

"Tara..." I withdrew from her somewhat, the look on my face was stern. I was fucking serious and she needed to know that.

"I'm done with the lies, the secrets, the running; I told you that already Eric...We're a family now..."

Straightway, my thoughts were interrupted by her emotional assault. Her love and devotion submerged into my soul and latched to my mind like a vice-grip. I took an unnecessary breath of relief. My cool fingers always left a trail of heat on Tara's lovely dark skin. My touch, the best healer, eased her pain and calmed her nerves. I moved both of my hands back up to Tara's beautiful face. Just as my lips pressed against her collarbone, I brought my mouth back up to her ear and I whisper.

"Make love to me Tara."

"Hell Yeah..." She replied purring like a cat.

We devoured each other's lips as we carelessly ripped off clothes, blindly tossing them across the room, making a path to our bed. I was quickly losing my mind as I attempted to violate every inch of her. Tara was in no better control as her warm fingers, left trails of heat in their wake, dancing sensually across my back, gripping my ass and pulling me closer to her as we moved toward the bed.

I pressed my forehead against hers and entered her with one swift thrust, at the same time grinding forward, upward, thrusting in and out of her with smooth strokes. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, her sexy moans and my groans of pleasure nearly drowned out everything.

Her back was arched forward and her head was tipped back, so when I was able to tear my eyes away from the sight of her pussy swallowing my dick, I used the opportunity to latch onto one of her breasts. I licked and sucked on her ripe flesh, sending bolts of pleasure coursing through her.

She screamed and threw her head back into the pillow, locking her legs around my waist as I crashed into her perfect little pussy. I was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around my hips, drawing me in even more. Animalistic grunts escaped my lips as she rocked against me with small thrusts, her hips undulating in sexy circles. I tossed my head back, my cock throbbing, threatening to burst every time her tight walls clamped and released around me. Tara began to violently thrust back against me and I plunged myself erratically, unable to hold back any longer.

I had no choice but to come hard for her.

**Several Weeks Later...**

Construction of The Onyx Moon Coven was completed, the members moved in shortly after. Ciree was cordially invited to the house-warming gathering. The brood ceremoniously welcomed my son with open arms, and I am grateful, he has found the sought-after acceptance he'd searched for in his Wiccan tribe.

I was not surprised when he told me how much he fascinated them. As he told me about his day, I haughtily desire him; Ciree has all the strengths of a vampire, but none of our weaknesses. He is constantly discovering his vampire and Wiccan abilities and in turn, he challenges Tara and me. I am not surprised by his stubbornness and for that, like me and his mother; all of his lessons shall be learned the hard way.

"Let's get this shit straight right now kid." Pamela piped. "Don't you ever call me Aunt or Auntie, or any of that bullshit, comprende?"

"Ahh-right Ms. Pam..." My handsome offspring nonchalantly replied.

That was the closest to affection Ciree would get from my icy progeny. But we all knew better. We all felt her love and admiration for both my son and my lover. She is just as proud of our family as I am.

Alas, our armistice was short lived. A little over a month later, Nan Flanagan seized Pam and me at Fangtasia during business hours. Sophie Ann had made Nan aware of her investigations of Tara's coven, Stan's involvement and my links to them both and she followed up when she discovered the Queen was missing. In an uncivil, biased trial, The Authority demanded that Pam and I turn in Tara and Ciree in exchange for a lesser sentence. The lesser sentence meant that Pam and I would be stripped of all that we own; leaving us penniless and permanently banished to a third-world country of their choice. Tara would be tortured for months and then glamoured into forgetting it all. I don't know what they'd do to Ciree, I could only imagine it would be just as unpleasant. 

Without a second thought, we told Nan, Roman and the rest of The Authority to go fuck themselves. In returned were sentenced to be executed ala silver stake the following night. This execution is political, no one truly cared for the Queen or valued the lives of her subordinates; everyone knew that she was an extortionist. Alas, a message had to be made, Sophie was one of the reasons The Great Revelation transitioned well into society, she and Nan were the face, the spokespersons for vampires. Nan was the well-spoken intellectual one. And Sophie was the glamour 'it girl', on the scene, the world found her appealing, relatable, and now her remains are clogging up my septic system. Needless to say in clouded eyes of The Authority, her death could not go unpunished.

Godric had done all he could to prevent this, but his hands were tied. Therefore, he and I had prepared extensively for this day. The night after the massacre, I contacted Malcolm Beaumarchais, an older and very wealthy vampire with over a dozen baby progenies. He had shown interested in my estate in St. Anne and I convinced him to take on the other smaller houses. I sold them at a very reasonable price.

Fangtasia now belongs to the second oldest vampire in Louisiana. Violet Mazurski, a sadistic tart from Poland who had expressed interested in owning Fangtasia since it opened. I sold my treasured business to her, However, due to her disrespectfully demanding to keep my throne. I made her pay double what it was worth and then reluctantly I released my treasured possession to her. 

Tara and Ciree had said their woeful goodbyes to the Coven. Tara made sure that upon her departure, her Coven was finically and spiritually capable. Although, it did not make it any less painful for my doll to leave them again. I had given my seraph and my miracle the layout of Roman's estate. Not that they needed it. Our blood-bond was stronger than ever. The two met little resistance due to all of the lazy, inept vampire guards, it was easy to bypass or exterminate them. Foolishly, The Tribunal had no wolves watching during the day. Tara cast spells to disable the alarms and Ciree used his vampire strength to bend open the silver bars. Pam and I slipped out in between the openings, careful not to touch the flesh burning element. My lovely woman located the guard tower and destroyed all the surveillance equipment, ensuring that none of The Authority would ever find out who set us free.

We all make haste to the vehicle. Tara pulled the van up as close to the house as she could and Ciree covered us with thick black blankets. Inside the tinted van, our travel coffins awaited us. We arrived at the Louis Armstrong airport just in time to catch our booked flight to New York City's JFK airport. We fled to Godric's home in Sweden. No one knows of the home that Godric and I once shared over 200 years ago.

One day I hope father can visit us, mainly due to the fact that I long for him to spend time with Pam and I and he would be delighted to meet Tara and Ciree. For now, my ancient Sire is working diligently at finding a replacement for the Queen. Once this is accomplished, Sophie Anne will be forgotten and we'll be able to come out of hiding.

One day my beautiful necromancer, my handsome hybrid, and my sassy progeny will no longer be fugitives. 

We shall emerge from the shadows, my formidable clan and I... And a new era shall begin.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the sequel, With The Law Of The Vampire.


	15. Red and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep On Keeping On...

Hello Lovely Readers! 

 

Please check out the sequel to this story titled With The Law Of The Vampire. And...

Thank ❤️ YOU to all who've commented, kudos and left me feedback.

 

All of those actions are like cookies and milk for my soul.

 

SMOOCHES,

 

 

❤️~Muse~❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the sequel - With The Law Of The Vampire


End file.
